Akaikanashimi
by Glaci-chan
Summary: Afin de retrouver l'individu lui étant le plus cher, Aria décide d'infiltrer la base Millefior...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ Akaikanashimi

_**Auteur :**_ Glacia

_**Genres :**_ Tragique

_**Diclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand désarroi… Tous sont issus de l'imagination d'Akira Amano, si ce n'est Aria et les personnages tout juste nommés.

_**Résumé :**_ Jusqu'où irez-vous pour sauver celui qui vous ait le plus cher au monde ?

_**Notes :**_ Malgré que j'y ais insérée un personnage externe au manga, je tiens à le préciser : Il n'y a pas de couple avec ! Je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas les histoires avec des personnages inventés, surtout lorsqu'ils sont en couple, mais voila, ce n'est pas le cas dans cette histoire.

**_________________________________**

_**Prologue**_

Arrivé du passé depuis déjà un certain temps, Tsuna livrait bataille avec ses amis contre les Millefior… Cette puissante famille mafieuse tentait de détruire toutes les autres familles, en priorité les Vongola. Bien entendu, les familles alliées à cette dernière n'étaient pas épargnées, d'autant plus que les Millefior possédait plusieurs QG éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde.

Reborn, étant un Arcobaleno, ne pouvait suivre Tsuna et ses gardiens dans le camp ennemi. Hibari était seul à s'occuper des troupes envoyées à leur cachette, et Chrome, quant à elle, n'était pas en état de combattre. De même, Lambo était trop jeune pour s'en aller au combat. Etaient donc en terrain ennemi Gokudera, Yamamoto et Tsuna du passé, mais aussi Ryohei et Lal du futur.

Toutefois, et suite au combat opposant Ginger et Lal, les Vongola se sont fait repérer… Lal étant en trop mauvais état, Tsuna décide de la remplacer en tant qu'appât. Ce dernier est alors séparé du reste du groupe et après son combat, il se fait capturer par son ennemi. De leur côté, Lal tombe de sommeil et se retrouve séparé de Gokudera et Ryohei, avec Yamamoto.

Pour Tsuna, son ennemi décide de l'aider à compléter sa puissante attaque… Et après les changements de bloc au sein du bâtiment ennemi, Reborn parvient à entrer en contact avec le dixième du nom.

Après maintes galères, c'est le cas de le dire, entre le monde virtuel et la réalité, Reborn se rappel d'un détail qu'il avait oublié de dire à Tsuna. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas sans savoir qu'il risque de l'inquiéter, mais il doit le savoir… Même si un de leur ennemi est présent ! Après tout, ce dernier ne semble pas très attaché à son camp.

- Tsuna ! l'interpella le bébé. Te souviens-tu de la famille Noncia ?

- Noncia ? C'est la famille d'Aria, non ?

- Exact. Tout à l'heure, nous sommes entrés en contact avec Linda…

- Quelque chose est arrivée ?! paniqua le dixième Vongola.

- Ils font comme s'ils étaient tous morts et, apparemment, Aria est introuvable. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eue un plan et qu'elle l'ait appliquée, sans avoir donnée de détails à qui que se soit.

- Mais alors… Elle est peut être en danger ! Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont véritablement tuée !

- Calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il en l'assommant, je ne te dis pas ça pour t'inquiéter mais pour te booster. Aria est tout de même forte. Si sa famille a survécue, c'est qu'elle doit être en vie. Mais si elle applique son plan, alors là, rien n'est garanti.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Maintenant, remets-toi à ton entraînement.

Ce n'est pas sans inquiétude, bien sûr, que Tsuna s'exécuta. Il ne pouvait de toutes façons rien faire pour le moment… Il ne pouvait que s'entraîner afin de maîtriser parfaitement son X Burner et d'aller abattre Irie.

Aria était la dixième héritière de la famille Noncia. Une puissante famille alliée au Vongola. Elle hérita de son titre par son grand-père, avec l'anxiété de tous les membres de la famille. En effet, Aria n'avait jamais été ordinaire. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, semblait être totalement inaccessible, impassible, insensible même. Beaucoup désespéraient à son sujet mais, suite au décès de son grand-père, elle démontra une remarquable adaptation en tant que parrain. Etant tout de même jeune de 8 ans lorsqu'elle prit les commandes de la famille, deux individus furent désignés pour l'encadrer et surtout, pour veiller à ce qu'elle ait une éducation digne de ce nom.

Apparemment, elle avait rencontré Mukuro par le passé… Et lorsqu'elle apprit son emprisonnement, elle eut un état proche de la folie, ordonnant sans que l'on ne puisse le lui refuser qu'on l'emmène à cette prison. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'y est passé, mais c'est à cette période qu'elle changea, apparemment. Tsuna la rencontra peu après cet évènement et apprit par la même occasion que Mukuro était aussi lié à sa famille… Le fait étant tout de même que tous deux devinrent ce que l'on appel des amis, à peu de chose près.


	2. Chapter 2

_**C**__**hapitre 1**_

La grande tour blanche à baie vitrée du QG d'Italie de la famille Millefior s'élevait dans le ciel bleu de l'après midi. Dans son bureau, Byakuran était assis sur son canapé, grignotant ses chamallows avec une passiveté déconcertante.

Le calme dans la pièce se coupa néanmoins avec le grincement tout juste audible de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un de ses coudes appuyés sur sa jambe avec l'une de ses joues au creux de sa main, le boss de la famille ne prêta pas attention à la personne venant d'entrer, chose totalement inhabituelle. La personne s'avança néanmoins à ses côtés. C'était un jeune homme plutôt androgyne, les cheveux châtains et bien effilés glissants tout juste le long de son cou. Ses yeux à la couleur sombre reflétaient une certaine indifférence, de l'objectivité, du vide même. Il avait une peau étonnement pâle, tel un clair de lune, et un corps plutôt frêle. Il paraissait fragile et pourtant, on pouvait clairement voir à ses traits une détermination inébranlable.

Il prit une légère inspiration puis mit ses bras en perpendiculaire, une espèce de carnet en main, de manière à pouvoir le lire. Sans regarder son supérieur, il commença de sa voix fluette le rapport de la journée. Apparemment, c'était la nouvelle recrue à ce poste.

A l'écoute du rapport, Byakuran daigna enfin lever les yeux. Tandis qu'il continuait à lire sans faute, tel une machine, l'homme le dévisagea de la tête au pied, sans plus manger de son casse croûte favori…

- …toujours introuvable, acheva-t-il en refermant son carnet, les yeux clos.

- Tu es nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Rouvrant doucement ses yeux, le châtain plongea son regard dans celui de son boss. Il le regarda pendant un certain tant, sans expression notable, face au sourire mythique de Byakuran avant d'enfin soupirer légèrement et répondre.

- C'est exact.

- Quel est ton nom ? poursuivit-il avec gaieté.

- Rei.

- Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ?

- Je suis orphelin et personne ne m'en a jamais donné, répondit-il de manière détachée.

- Eh bien… soupira le décoloré, en voila un jeune homme bien froid ! Serais-tu timide ou bien… ?

- Vous êtes mon supérieur…

- Pas de manière, le coupa-t-il. Nous sommes une famille, alors les grades, laissons-les de côté veux-tu.

C'est dans un silence peu ordinaire que les deux garçons se regardèrent. Byakuran continuait à le dévisager avec un certain intérêt, comme s'il devinait en lui un secret intéressant. De son côté, Rei était toujours aussi passif, vide, et pourtant, ses sourcils légèrement froncés montraient un certain désaccord…

- Dis-moi, tu m'as bien dis ne jamais avoir eu de nom de famille, c'est bien ça, Rei-chan ? enchaîna le boss de la famille en accentuant bien la fin de sa phrase.

- En effet.

- Que dirais-tu de t'appeler Rei Millefior désormais ?

- Et pourquoi cet honneur ? demanda-t-il derechef d'un ton détaché.

- Car ton supérieur te l'ordonne, répondit Byakuran sans le quitter des yeux, un ton à la fois autoritaire et enjoué.

- Entendu, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que tu as pleins de choses à faire, alors je vais te laisser partir, néanmoins… Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

Leurs expressions ne changeaient jamais vraiment et pourtant, l'intérêt que le boss avait pour son « secrétaire » semblait s'accroître en chaque instant. Rei, quant à lui, ne semblait pas véritablement touché par tout cela, si ce n'est à quelques instants avec ses sourcils le trompant de ci de là en se fronçant.

Ainsi, avant de s'en aller, le jeune homme s'inclina tout juste en le regardant avec sa passiveté déconcertante et en répondant dans un souffle que seul son supérieur pouvait entendre : « Rei Millefior ». Fort satisfait d'une telle réponse, il sourit un peu plus et laissa le jeune homme s'en aller sous son regard toujours aussi particulier.


	3. Chapter 3

_**C**__**hapitre 2**_

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et l'attitude qu'avait Byakuran à l'égard de la nouvelle recrue ne changea pas, et vis versa. Ils parlaient toujours un petit moment quand ils se voyaient, mais la discussion ne tenait véritablement que grâce aux questions du boss.

Byakuran entra dans son bureau en baillant. Il était plutôt fatigué ces derniers jours. Visiblement, il dormait mal et se levait en retard. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Rei dans son bureau à bien disposer de nouvelles fleurs. C'était de superbes roses et lys blancs associés à quelques « herbes » d'ornements.

D'un pas naturellement léger, le décoloré s'avança jusqu'à être derrière le jeune homme. Il pencha son visage au dessus de son épaule droite, car il était plus grand d'une tête, et alla humer la douce odeur des fleurs. De son côté, Rei ne prêta pas attention à son supérieur et continua d'ajuster deux trois fleurs avant de se décaler et de faire face à son boss.

- Un cadeau de ta part ? lança-t-il d'un ton taquin.

- Elles vous ont été offertes par une jeune femme, apparemment. Quand je suis passée à l'accueil ce matin, on m'a demandé de vous les apportez.

- Une jeune femme dis-tu, soupira son supérieur.

- C'est cela…

- Dis-moi plutôt, aimes-tu ces fleurs ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu les ajustais il y a tout juste une minute et tu semblais plus que jamais passionné.

- Qui sait… soupira le châtain. Je vous attendais.

Ils se dévisagèrent de nouveau avant qu'il ne commence son rapport. Rei passait plusieurs fois par jour et, bien entendu, le matin était son premier passage. Son rapport achevé, il s'apprêtait à partir mais Byakuran le questionna de nouveau.

- T'es-tu fais des amis ?

- On dirait une question posée par un père… pensa tout fort le jeune homme.

- Un père dis-tu… répéta le décoloré avant de sourire à pleine dent, comme c'est mignon !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de sympathiser avec les autres, répondit Rei sans prêter attention à son écart et la réponse qu'il avait eu.

- Je veillerai à t'en donner plus, sourit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Pour dire vrai, je n'aime pas m'attacher…

- J'ai donc le privilège d'avoir un employé qui m'est entièrement dévoué, le coupa-t-il en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire et regard qui lui était propre.

- Si l'on veut, répondit simplement, et de manière toujours aussi détachée, le châtain.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent. C'était une habitude maintenant qu'ils soient ainsi tous les deux. Personne ne comprenait vraiment leurs manières de pensée, tous deux étaient particulier. Toutefois, Rei, contrairement à Byakuran, n'était pas le boss de cette famille, ainsi, qu'il veuille ou non s'attacher, cela ne servirait à rien, il risquait de toujours être aussi seul, bien qu'il attire facilement l'attention.

Rei s'en alla après un certain temps. Son supérieur, comme toujours, ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme. Cela fait, il resta un instant songeur sans bouger… Quant le jeune homme s'était tourné pour s'en aller, une longue queue de cheval s'était échappée de l'intérieur de son manteau. Cette dernière semblait lui glissée jusqu'au bas du dos et n'était composée que de mèches au niveau de sa nuque.

Byakuran, encore assez songeur, regarda les fleurs avec insistance, comme si ces dernières savaient quelque chose. Peu après, il s'en alla admirer le paysage d'Italie depuis sa baie vitrée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**C**__**hapitre 3**_

Le soir même, Byakuran, à une heure tout de même tardive, se balada dans les couloirs. Il était dans ceux où se trouvaient les chambres du personnel, et ce n'était pas un hasard ! Malgré l'horaire, deux jeunes femmes traînaient encore et discutaient. C'est avec un sourire qui lui était unique que le boss des Millefior s'approcha des demoiselles et les interpella, les faisant à la fois fondre et frémir. Byakuran était un bel homme après tout, mais il dégageait ce quelque chose qui vous faisait perdre votre calme, ce quelque chose d'angoissant qu'on ne pouvait vraiment décrire…

- Eh bien mes demoiselles ! Il se fait tard et vous êtes toujours à bavarder ?

- Oh Mr Byakuran ! rougit l'une d'entre elles.

- C'est que je reviens tout juste de mission, poursuivit l'autre.

- Ah je vois… Vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous racontez.

- Voila ! Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien… Je voudrais vous posez quelques questions à propos de Rei.

- N'est-ce pas votre nouveau secrétaire ?

- C'est bien ça, sourit-il. Il ne semblait pas en très bon état ce midi, sauriez-vous ce qu'il a ?

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?! s'étonna la jeune femme rester depuis un moment au QG. Rei semble être blessé à plusieurs endroits. Je le vois tous les soirs aller se laver avec des tonnes de bandages ensanglantés ! Aussi, comme je suis sa voisine de chambre, je l'entends souvent… La nuit, sa respiration est très irrégulière. Je crois qu'il a des problèmes cardiaques.

- Tout ça ? Eh bien ! Quel cachottier, s'amusa le décoloré avant de reprendre d'une voix grave, et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

- J'ai à de nombreuses fois, comme beaucoup ici, essayer de l'aider, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais à chaque fois, il la refuse…

- Il interdit aussi à qui que se soit d'en parler ! surenchéri son amie de retour depuis peu. Je ne suis rentrée qu'aujourd'hui, et pourtant, il m'a déjà interdit d'en parler…

- Je vois. Eh bien, merci mes demoiselles.

Sur cette phrase, il s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Ce n'était toutefois pas sans avoir glacé le sang des deux amies avec son regard… Apparemment, Byakuran n'appréciait pas que l'on ait ainsi cacher la santé fragile de Rei, quel qu'en soit l'interdiction qu'il ait pu faire. Le boss voulut se rendre à la chambre de son « secrétaire », mais il préféra attendre le lendemain, quand lui viendrait à son bureau.

Plus que tous les autres employés, Rei était hors du commun. Il ne pouvait cacher son état aux gens l'entourant et pourtant, il parvenait à y faire régner le silence. Depuis son arrivée, Byakuran l'avait sentit différemment et s'intéressait de plus en plus à son cas.

- Boss ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit alors une voix grave.

Le décoloré s'extirpa de ses songes et fit face à l'individu l'ayant interpellé. Il le dévisagea avant de sourire.

- Qui sait. Dis-moi plutôt, savais-tu pour la santé de Rei ?

- Tout le monde ici est au courant, mais personne n'en parle.

- Et où est-il blessé ?

- Personne ne le sait. Il se douche toujours tard et est extrêmement pudique, alors personne ne se lave avec lui. Pour ce qui est de sa chambre, y entrer sans sa permission serait une véritable mission ! Et avoir sa permission est tout simplement impossible… soupira l'homme, désespéré.

- Oh je vois…

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça ?

- Qui sait… répondit tout bas Byakuran, en le glaçant du regard.

Sans rien ajouter de nouveau, il s'en alla. Toutefois, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il l'interpella pour lui demander vers quelle heure Rei avait l'habitude de se laver. Cette information obtenue, il tourna définitivement les talons et s'en alla vers ses appartements pour y trouver le sommeil… Sommeil toujours aussi agité depuis un certain temps.


	5. Chapter 5

_**C**__**hapitre 4**_

Rei entra dans le bureau du boss de sa famille comme chaque matin. Il s'attendait à être, encore une fois, le premier présent dans la salle, mais cette fois-ci, toutefois, son supérieur l'avait devancé. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, paraissait clairement gai… Gaieté à la fois étrange et inquiétante. Le châtain, sans montrer aucune expression, arqua simplement un sourcil face à l'autre homme. Celui-ci, toujours tout sourire, lui fit un signe de l'indexe de s'avancer, chose qu'il fit.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il ne vit rien venir et se retrouva littéralement allongé sur le bureau de Byakuran. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il ne cacha pas son étonnement et son désaccord, chose que l'autre homme semblait n'avoir royalement que faire ! Il croisa alors son regard et vit parfaitement que sa gaieté précédente dissimulait une colère peu commune…

- Vous aurais-je offensé ? demanda alors le châtain, n'appréciant ni l'atmosphère, ni la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- On ne peut plus, effectivement, répondit le décoloré avec un regard à vous gelez sur place.

- En quoi donc ?

- Lorsque l'on est fragile, commença-t-il en resserrant franchement son emprise sur les frêles poignets de Rei, ce n'est pas à négliger.

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur. Effectivement, il était fragile, et Byakuran le savait à présent. Ce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, c'était que Rei le lui ait caché alors qu'il semblait être dans un état vraiment médiocre.

Le boss de la famille le lâcha alors en soupirant. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et appuya sa joue contre son poing tandis que le châtain se redressait, les poignets entre ses mains. Il regarda son supérieur sans cacher son mécontentement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire l'autre homme. Enfin il le voyait expressif !

- Que je sois ou non fragile, cela ne vous regarde pas ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Ah oui ? répondit Byakuran tout bas avec un air menaçant.

- Et quel aurait été l'intérêt de vous le dire ? fit remarqué le châtain en reprenant peu à peu son calme.

- Qui sait.

Rei soupira un grand coup avant de ramasser son carnet de rapport qu'il avait fait tomber. Cela fait, il fit son travail et s'apprêtait à partir quand Byakuran l'interpella de nouveau.

- Fâché Rei-chan ? le taquina-t-il.

- Disons plutôt que je n'aime pas être aussi surpris.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca dépend lesquelles.

- Je tâcherai de ne plus en faire de détestable à ton égard ! sourit-il.

- Evitez surtout de me faire des peurs pareilles…

- Qui sait si ton cœur tiendrait, le coupa-t-il.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre d'où il était aussi au courant de ses problèmes cardiaques, Rei s'en alla. Le suivant toujours autant des yeux, Byakuran savourait avec satisfaction la victoire qu'il avait eut.


	6. Chapter 6

_**C**__**hapitre 5**_

La nuit s'était entièrement propagée et tout le monde dormait à point fermer, si ce n'est quelque individu dont Byakuran faisait parti. Ce dernier, en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, avançait dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés par le clair de lune, jusqu'à arriver près d'une certaine salle de bain. C'était la seule encore active et, vu l'horaire, l'homme décoloré savait parfaitement qui y était.

A pas de loup naturel, il pénétra dans la pièce, ôta ses chaussures, et se dirigea, comme ci de rien n'était, jusqu'à la grande baignoire incrustée dans le sol. L'eau coulait encore et semblait bien chaude vu toute la buée qui s'en dégageait. Une délicate odeur de rose se propageait dans toute la pièce. Seule une personne se baignait, assise dos à l'entrée, le corps entier jusqu'au nez camouflé dans l'eau. Byakuran se posta juste derrière et s'accroupit, un large sourire aux lèvres, avant de doucement pencher son visage jusqu'à l'oreille droite de l'individu.

- Bonsoir, Rei-chan ! chanta-t-il avec gaieté.

La dite personne retint son hurlement de frayeur avec ses mains, sortant sa tête entière et ses épaules de l'eau. Il regarda, paniqué, son supérieur avant de se regarder lui-même et de glisser de nouveau dans l'eau pour ne plus laisser que son visage à l'extérieur. Byakuran éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir convenablement face à lui.

- Que… faites-vous ici ? demanda timidement le châtain.

- Ah ! Je rêve ou tu es intimidé ? fit remarqué, tout sourire, le décoloré.

- Je suis extrêmement pudique ! rougit-il.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être avec moi voyons, sourit-il.

- Surtout avec lui plutôt… pensa-t-il tout haut.

- C'est à cause de ce matin ? rigola-t-il.

- N'étiez-vous d'ailleurs pas censé arrêter vos surprises dans le genre ?!

- Ce n'est pas pour t'embarrasser à ce point que je suis venue…

- Euh… Pourquoi alors ?

- Pour… commença-t-il doucement en le dévisageant, prendre un bain avec toi ! finit-il tout gaiement.

Les yeux du châtain faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Visiblement, il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de prendre un bain avec son supérieur… Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'avait que faire de sa réaction et commença à se dévêtir. A la vue de ce spectacle, le jeune homme vira à l'écarlate et se tourna pour ne plus le regarder, ses mains cachant tout son visage. Cette réaction amusa de décoloré qui entra, sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive, dans le bain.

Sentant que l'eau venait de bouger, Rei comprit en un rien de temps que l'autre homme avait pénétré dans l'eau… Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit, effectivement, son supérieur bien tranquillement assis, les bras étirés le long de la grande baignoire ronde. Lui, contrairement au frêle jeune homme, ne se recroquevillait pas un maximum pour dissimuler son corps. Il était naturel et ne semblait pas vraiment pudique…

- Je me demande, pourquoi es-tu si pudique ?

- Je trouve mon corps laid, dit-il précipitamment.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Qu'importe !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Rei ne frémisse de la tête au pied, tel un chat que l'on venait d'effrayer. La main encore bien froide de Byakuran effleura son dos afin d'attraper ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi les caches-tu ?

- Vous saviez ?!

- Qui sait, sourit-il. Alors ?

- Qui sait… répondit-il à son tour, un sourcil froncé en signe de mécontentement.

Le décoloré éclata de rire. Vraiment, la tête que venait de faire le châtain était hilarante. Ce dernier, toutefois, soupira. Il n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que son supérieur en savait déjà long sur lui… Peut être même trop.

- Dites-le moi si je me trompe, mais tout ce que vous faites depuis ce matin n'a pas de but précis ?

- Ta question est mal formulée, mais je vais tout de même y répondre…

Rei se tourna tout juste qu'il fut emprisonné par les bras du boss de la famille. Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent de nouveau comme jamais et son teint vira instantanément à l'écarlate. Le torse plutôt froid de l'autre homme était appuyé contre son dos tandis que ses mains caressaient son ventre avant de remonter peu à peu au niveau de son torse. Il s'arrêta un instant et sourit du coin des lèvres de manière peu rassurante tandis qu'au creux de sa main gauche, le cœur de l'autre individu palpitait littéralement.

C'est alors qu'il reprit son sang froid et s'extirpa de l'emprise de son boss en sortant sans plus attendre du bain, son corps nu désormais à découvert. Ni une ni deux, il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula tout autours de son corps, son torse compris.


	7. Chapter 7

_**C**__**hapitre 6**_

A présent sortit de l'eau et enroulé dans sa serviette, Rei n'osait regarder son boss, son visage toujours aussi écarlate. Byakuran, quant à lui, semblait tout à fait naturel, et même satisfait de son acte. Il souriait tout gaiement, son menton appuyé contre ses mains, elles mêmes soutenue par les rebords de la baignoire.

- Allons allons ! Tu n'es tout de même pas fâché ?

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Qui sait… nargua-t-il.

- Si tu le savais, tu n'étais pas obligé de me tripoter ! Les mots auraient suffit !

- Calme princesse, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai été sûre à 100% qu'après avoir touché ta poitrine.

- Même si tu n'étais pas sûr, tu aurais pu PARLER !

- En voila un bien beau visage ! s'amusa-t-il. Le Rei que tu interprétais était bien trop impassible à mon goût.

- …

- Mais dis-moi plutôt, comment t'appelles-tu ? sourit-il tout gaiement.

- …Rena, répondit-elle.

En effet, Rei n'était en vérité qu'une jeune fille du nom de Rena, travesti. Elle resta immobile à quelques mètres du décoloré, face à son sourire et son air toujours aussi unique, mélangeant gaieté et effroi. Doucement, il se redressa et attrapa à son tour une serviette qu'il enroula à sa taille tout en sortant de l'eau. Bien entendue, la jeune fille avait bien vite détourné les yeux, chose qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas dû faire car, très vite, elle se retrouva de nouveau emprisonné par les bras bien plus puissant de l'homme.

Les joues rosies par ce contact, elle se débâti tant bien que mal, amusant toujours autant Byakuran. Ce dernier, finalement, la fit river sur le sol où il l'immobilisa complètement, s'offrant par la même occasion la vue de son visage écarlate à présent.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas si impassible finalement ! sourit-il.

- Je suis surtout extrêmement sensible au toucher ! rugit-elle en guise de défense.

- Allons allons, calme-toi, Aria-chan, chanta-t-il en la dévisageant.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder, bien plus qu'étonnée qu'il l'ait ainsi appelé. Toujours aussi satisfait de ses victoires successives Byakuran ne cessait de sourire tout en la dévisageant de ses yeux emplis d'une lueur peu rassurante, presque angoissante…

C'est alors qu'il lâcha totalement son emprise et tomba contre celle qu'il avait appelée Aria. Cette dernière rougit de plus belle et voulu l'éjecter à des kilomètres de là, néanmoins, elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi… Son souffle chaud caressait à intervalle régulier sa peau, son cœur battait lentement près du sien, son corps tiède et humide réchauffait le sien sous sa serviette. Elle remarqua son visage paisible et délicat lorsqu'il dormait, un visage différent de quand il était éveillé. Là, il paraissait être innocent, alors que, d'ordinaire, il ressemblait plus à un prédateur.

Elle soupira alors. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent qu'il savait qu'elle était une fille et que, bien plus encore, il avait deviné qu'elle était Aria et non pas cette « Rena » ? Et même, en ce moment, comment allait-elle faire avec Byakuran littéralement vautré sur elle, dans les bras de Morphée ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**C**__**hapitre 7**_

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Aria ne réussisse enfin à s'extirper de dessous le corps de Byakuran. Elle réussit à le pousser sur le côté et, sans attendre plus longtemps, attrapa une arme blanche qu'elle gardait toujours dans l'une de ses poches. Le vêtement dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de le laisser n'était pas bien loin. S'étant posée sur lui afin de bien l'immobiliser, elle positionna sa lame au niveau de son cou. Elle le regarda un moment, se demandant si son acte était la meilleure des solutions… Bien entendu, il fallait l'abattre ! Mais quelque chose la faisait hésité.

- Fais-le.

Surprise, Aria écarquilla les yeux. Le décoloré ne dormait plus. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la dévisagea avec sérieux. Il ne bougea pas pendant un certain temps, un silence s'étant installé entre eux. Voyant toutefois qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il attrapa son poignet armé et le décala tout en se redressant.

Aria était assise à califourchon sur lui, à présent au niveau de son bassin. Byakuran, quant à lui, se maintenait face à elle par son bras gauche, sa main droite emprisonnant sans trop de force le bras de la jeune fille. Ils ne se quittaient jamais des yeux, méfiant l'un envers l'autre, ne s'inquiétant pas vraiment de l'intrusion de qui que se soit d'autre.

- Qui se serait douté que tu hésiterais ? commença-t-il.

- Qui sait si tu es véritablement venu seul.

- Tu crains donc que, suite à mon assassinat, tu ne te retrouves face à tout le personnel ici présent ?

- Je ne crains pas de mourir. Je crains simplement que, à deux doigts de te tuer, l'on ne m'arrête.

- Une vengeance de peu réussite…

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, sans qu'ils ne bougent. Byakuran sourit légèrement en coin, semblant prendre la situation de manière un peu plus espiègle, tandis qu'Aria ne quittait son sérieux et son impassibilité à la fois.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achevé alors que tu connaissais mon identité ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Qui sait… Je n'étais sûr de rien à 100%.

- Tuer un innocent ou un ennemi, ça ne devrait plus te faire grand-chose…

Elle ne pu réellement achever sa phrase que le décoloré resserra violemment son emprise au poignet, la faisant grimacer. Une lueur menaçante et pleine de désaccord scintilla dans son regard.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, veux-tu.

- Je ne dis là que la vérité.

- Serais-tu capable d'achever un membre de ta famille ?

- Nous sommes complètement différent. L'idée d'anéantir certaines personnes, quelles qu'elles soient, dans le simple but d'assouvir mes désirs ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit.

- Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas si différent.

Il souriait toujours au coin des lèvres, changeant toutefois l'expression de son regard. Il était à présent comme nostalgique et fatigué. Aria, n'ayant elle non plus pas quittée ses yeux, fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'était pas en désaccord, elle était plutôt sensible à ses paroles.

Doucement, il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il lâcha le poignet de la châtain et lança son arme un peu plus loin avant d'avancer son visage. D'un contact assez léger finalement, il déposa son front contre son épaule et ne bougea plus. Elle fut surprise d'un tel geste mais ne bougea pas non plus. Elle le regarda et soupira à son tour.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposez, boss.

- Laisse-moi simplement deux minutes…


	9. Chapter 9

_**C**__**hapitre 8**_

Les deux minutes qu'accorda Aria à Byakuran s'écoulèrent et ce dernier s'en retourna à ses appartements. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment sur ce qu'il allait arriver. Elle verrait bien assez tôt se disait-elle.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula rapidement et la jeune fille redevint Rei. Arrivé au bureau du décoloré, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'y entrer. Comme bien souvent par le passé, personne n'était présent dans la pièce… Elle s'avança alors auprès du bouquet de roses et de lys qu'elle huma avant de s'en occuper, remarquant le manque d'eau et les quelques fleurs fanées.

L'heure s'écoula, et personne n'arriva. Elle déposa son rapport sur le bureau de son supérieur, puis s'en alla. De la journée, elle ne fit que ça, le décoloré n'étant jamais présent, même après une heure d'attente… La semaine même passa, et ce, sur ce même schéma.

Arrivé au matin de la semaine suivante, elle se décida à s'aventurer là où personne n'avait le droit de venir, à savoir : La chambre de Byakuran. Elle était tout simplement agacée de ne plus lui faire face, tout comme elle en avait assez d'empiler les rapports sans jamais pouvoir transmettre les ordres… S'avançant donc jusqu'au fond du bureau, elle ouvrit une première porte la menant à une sorte de bibliothèque. Elle regarda tout autours d'elle et se prit de curiosité pour ce qu'il pouvait bien lire… Prête à attraper un premier livre à l'aveuglette, elle en remarqua un posé avec un marque page sur la grande table au centre de la pièce. Elle l'examina un moment : Il était couvert d'une pochette en velours pourpre avec, brodé en dorée, « Roméo & Juliette – William Shakespeare »… Surprise d'une telle lecture, elle l'ouvrit à l'endroit où se trouvait le marque page. _« Un feu qui brûle en éteint un autre ; une douleur est amoindrie par la vivacité d'une autre douleur »_.

Une porte un peu plus au loin grinça alors. Sursautant, car trop plongée dans ses songes, Aria faillit en perdre le livre des mains. Arrivant dans la pièce depuis une autre, Byakuran la dévisagea, l'air bien fatigué, voire déprimé.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lança-t-il.

- Ne vous ayant vus depuis une semaine, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je m'apprêtais simplement à aller m'informer de votre état.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas sans savoir qu'il est interdit d'entrer ici. Encore plus pour toi.

- Ainsi, vous lisez du Shakespeare, dit-elle, indifféremment, le livre tendu.

- Est-ce si surprenant ?

- Pas vraiment.

Sans plus rien ajouter, et sans même le regarder à nouveau, Aria reposa le livre et se dirigea vers la porte menant au bureau. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, et sans qu'elle ne se rende conte de rien, elle fut retenue. Sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte, elle ne la tourna pas et resta immobile, son bras tout juste attrapé par Byakuran.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner, d'une voix posée.

- Rien. Reste juste comme ça quelques minutes.

- Seriez-vous, en vérité, un faible, boss ? enchaîna-t-elle de cette même voix.

- Qui sait, soupira-t-il.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous montrez ainsi face à moi.

- C'est pour cette raison que je t'interdis de te tourner.

Elle ne répondit pas et resta ainsi un certain temps. Il se détacha et repartit à sa chambre, sans rien dire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu le claquement de sa porte qu'Aria se décida à retourner dans le bureau, l'attendant près des fleurs, comme toujours. Byakuran n'apparut qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'air de rien. Elle-même fit comme ci de rien n'était et lui fit son rapport, comme par le passé. Elle lisait machinalement, sans aucune faute et de manière régulière. Elle semblait toujours aussi détachée que le premier jour, impassible et inaccessible. Son supérieur, quant à lui, la dévisageait sans expression notable, comme s'il était perdu ailleurs et qu'elle s'était postée comme ça, dans son champ de vision.

Son monologue achevé, elle regarda brièvement le décoloré et s'en alla. Celui-ci regarda sa silhouette disparaître derrière la porte avant de se plonger dans une contemplation du paysage… Néanmoins, la porte se rouvrit.

- Aurais-tu oublié un détail ?

- En quelque sorte, et cela fait plus d'une semaine que je souhaite vous en parlez.

- Tu peux arrêter de jouer un rôle, personne ne t'entendra.

- Où est Mukuro ? lança-t-elle sévèrement et assurément.


	10. Chapter 10

_**C**__**hapitre 9**_

Un silence à la fois angoissant et déprimant s'imposa entre les deux ennemis. Le décoloré se tourna, l'air de rien, et fit face à Aria. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougée de l'entrée et le dévisageait sans peur, débordante de détermination. A peine l'eut-il constaté qu'il sourit en coin.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait pu être libéré de la prison des vendicare grâce à l'intervention d'une personne très influente… Serait-ce toi ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Aucune en particulier… Si ce n'est que cette information me permet de conclure qu'il t'est cher.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle retroussa légèrement un coin de ses lèvres, en fronçant les sourcils. Remarquant qu'il voyait dans le mil, le Millefior sourit de plus belle, plissant les yeux de satisfaction.

- Je suis jaloux !

- Pardon ?! s'enquit-elle, surprise d'une telle déclaration.

- Il y a de quoi l'être, tu ne trouves pas ? enchaîna-t-il. Avoir quelqu'un risquant sans cesse sa vie pour nous sauver… Peu de personnes peuvent s'en vanter !

- Tu trouves ? Pourtant, n'y a-t-il pas d'innombrables personnes suffisamment folles pour risquer leurs vies pour toi ?

- Le fait d'être le boss d'une puissante famille mafieuse en est la raison…

- Il en va de même pour moi.

- Sauf que tu es tout aussi boss que je ne le suis.

- Si tu étais dans ma situation, tu ferais très probablement pareil.

- Qui sait… Mais pour répondre à ta question : Disons qu'il se repose bien tranquillement…

Un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondait en la regardant tout juste, du coin de l'œil, il manqua de peu de se prendre un violent coup de poing. Non pas surpris, mais à nouveau satisfait, et comme excité, il sourit en coin, une lueur de folie dans les yeux tout en dévisageant Aria. Cette dernière ne le quitta pas des yeux, visiblement très mécontente, son poing fermement retenu par le décoloré.

- Ahah… Je tiens là un sujet bien délicat.

- Explique-moi simplement le plaisir que tu peux avoir à être aussi ignoble ? J'ai sincèrement du mal à te comprendre.

- Ignoble ? Tu es bien sévère…

- Lâche-moi ! rugit-elle

- Pas question, déclara-t-il, sa folie grandissante, tout en resserrant son emprise.

Aria se débattue, vainement. Byakuran approcha alors ses lèvres de son oreille, l'immobilisant sans lui laisser une seule faille. Elle ne supportait pas cette situation. Être dominée n'avait jamais été son grand faible.

- Tu n'es pas venus pour me tuer, mais pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il.

Ne bougeant plus et se laissant faire, sans pour autant ne pas rêver de lui en décoller une somptueuse, elle relâcha les muscles de son bras, faisant pendre sa main, son poignet toujours prisonnier de Byakuran. Il se recula légèrement et la fixa droit dans les yeux, cette dernière détournant tout juste le regard pour le dévisager.

- Mais dans le fond, pour le récupérer, et tu le sais, tu vas devoir m'abattre.

- Nous verrons.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, soupira-t-il. Je suis ignoble et j'ai fais tuer plus d'une personne…

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en apercevoir, il se prit un coup de poing en plein abdomen. Il relâcha son emprise sur le poignet de la jeune fille, et déposa ses mains à son ventre, tentant de reprendre un souffle régulier. Byakuran n'était pas faible, non, loin de là, mais il venait d'être prit au dépourvu…

Face à lui se tenait une Aria à moitié différente. En effet, à plusieurs endroits de tout son être, des flammes indigo dansaient. Toutefois, à ces endroits, ce n'était pas le corps de la brune qui était visible, mais bien celui d'un jeune homme, et pas n'importe lequel…

Le boss des Millefior se redressa avec quelques difficultés et dévisagea de la tête au pied l'individu qu'il ne savait penser plus homme ou femme. Il sourit en coin tout en fixant, une lueur menaçante et folle dans le regard, les yeux sombres et passifs, quoique enflammés, droit devant les siens. Son sourire s'élargie et il éclata de rire… Un rire angoissant, effrayant, procurant des frissons désagréables et une envie de s'enfuir.


	11. Chapter 11

_**C**__**hapitre 10**_

- Si j'étais dans ta situation hein… Qui se serait douté qu'il pouvait te posséder à sa guise, toi aussi ?

- Tu te trompes. S'il pouvait me posséder, comme d'autres, alors tu lui ferais face tout entier.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi certains de ses traits sont visibles en toi ?

- Qui sait, acheva-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

A peine eut-elle achevé son mouvement que le sol de la pièce craquela avant de s'effondrer. Satisfait d'un tel déroulement de la situation, Byakuran sourit de cette manière déplaisante, la fixant avec folie et excitation tandis qu'aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Ils s'éloignaient à cause de la destruction à leurs pieds, mais aucuns des deux ne baissaient les yeux ou ne s'attaquaient.

Toutefois, ils se firent interrompre par l'arrivée inattendue d'un bon nombre de Millefior, tous ayant entendu le chahut au dernier étage de la base. Le sol redevint ce qu'il était, et tous accoururent sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière parvint à les éviter et les attaqua tout en s'enfuyant dans la bibliothèque du décoloré. Celui-ci, remarquant les dégâts qu'ils venaient de causer dans son bureau, ne souhaitait que l'on s'en prenne à ses appartements. Ainsi, ils leurs interdits de la suivre, qu'il allait s'en charger.

- Monsieur ! s'écria une jeune femme, vous n'avez rien ?

- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il. Cela aurait pu dégénérer, mais vous êtes arrivés juste à temps.

Son regard trompait ses paroles reconnaissantes. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise, angoissée, menacée… Elle se fit toute petite et ne su quoi faire. Le boss détourna alors les yeux et avança calmement et posément jusqu'à ses appartements, lieux où se trouvait Aria. Il fit un signe de congédier tous individus présents dans le bureau, puis s'enfonça dans la bibliothèque.

De son côté, Aria n'avait pas perdue une seule seconde ! Elle savait que Mukuro était en vie et se doutait déjà de l'endroit où il pouvait bien être : La chambre de Byakuran. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de cette salle, mais elle était persuadée qu'en y allant, elle finirait pas retrouver celui qu'elle était venue chercher.

La chambre du jeune homme était spacieuse et blanche. La grande fenêtre, visiblement une baie vitrée, était couverte, ne laissant que très peu de rayons de soleil passés. C'était une salle reposante et belle, mais l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait restait tout de même bien triste, froide, déprimante.

A peine fut-elle dans la pièce qu'Aria fouilla chaque recoin du regard, s'avançant avec prudence et rapidité à la fois. Plus elle s'approchait et examinait, plus elle s'apercevait de détails donnant un côté véritablement sombre à la pièce : Les draps étaient en partit déchirés, le papier peint arraché à plusieurs endroits, les murs abîmés par des coups de poings, les coins décorés de morceaux d'objets brisés, et le sol, du lit jusqu'à une autre porte, était tâché de goûtes de sang. Surprise de voir tous ces lugubres détails, Aria commençait à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ici… Toutefois, près de la porte ensanglantée, elle remarqua que certaines traces de sang étaient fraîches ! Ni une ni deux, elle poussa la porte et arriva dans une salle de bain. Celle-ci était blanche, mais salie par d'innombrables traces de sangs. Elle suivie les traces jusqu'à derrière un paravent. Derrière celui-ci, une baignoire remplie de sang se trouvait avec, dedans, un jeune homme…

- Mukuro ! s'écria-t-elle derechef, prise de panique. Mukuro, je t'en pris, réponds-moi !

Elle s'approcha du corps et se pencha à ses lèvres, tentant de sentir sa respiration. Rien. Elle déposa alors ses doigts à son cou pour sentir son pou. Rien. Elle colla son oreille contre son cœur pour entendre ses battements. Rien. Elle attrapa son poignet et le serra, espérant à nouveau sentir son pou. Rien.

Sa panique grandit instantanément. Tout ce sang les entourant devait être le sien, et, si c'était le cas, il était normal qu'il soit mort… Mais elle ne pouvait accepter cela ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, sinon, comment aurait-elle pu faire appel à sa force ? Elle s'approcha à nouveau de son visage, sujette à une véritable folie dépressive, et ouvrit ses paupières. Ses pupilles ne bougèrent pas et étaient rivées vers le haut, comme s'il était endormi…

- Je t'avais dis qu'il se reposait bien tranquillement… intervint Byakuran.


	12. Chapter 12

_**C**__**hapitre 11**_

Le boss des Millefior venait tout juste d'apparaître dans sa salle de bain, à côté du paravent. Aria, prise d'une panique proche de la folie, le regarda sans lâcher Mukuro. Elle le serra contre elle, comme effrayée qu'on le lui prenne à nouveau… Le décoloré n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis leur dernière rencontre dans son bureau. Il semblait toujours fou et excité, un sourire véritablement mauvais collé aux lèvres. Il s'approcha alors dangereusement, jusqu'à se poster à quelques centimètres tout juste des deux individus. Se courbant de tout son long, il arrêta son visage tout près de celui de la jeune fille, celle-ci n'ayant toujours pas bouger, gardant le brun dans ses bras.

- J'avais vue juste sur le fait qu'il te soit extrêmement cher. La preuve, tu sembles soumise à la folie et l'égarement…

Ayant à nouveau vu juste, il manqua de peu de se prendre un coup. Byakuran s'éloigna alors et observa la folie consumée peu à peu toute raison de la brune. Cette dernière relâcha Mukuro et se redressa avant de s'élancer aussitôt sur son adversaire. Des flammes indigo se propagèrent à nouveau de part et d'autre de son corps tandis qu'elle ne cessait de l'attaquer, le jeune homme ne faisant qu'esquiver. Finalement, il se décida à attaquer. Elle l'évita de justesse avant de se rapprocher instantanément et de l'attaquer avec, cette fois-ci, une arme qu'il connaissait bien : L'arme de Mukuro. A nouveau, il esquiva de justesse. Il s'éloigna franchement, surpris de sa ressemblance de plus en plus flagrante avec l'illusionniste. En effet, les flammes indigo s'étaient de plus en plus propagées sur son corps et elle était clairement plus Mukuro qu'elle n'était Aria. De plus, ses mouvements et son maniement de cette arme étaient aussi identiques et précis que ceux du brun. Il se doutait déjà qu'elle était capable, elle aussi, de créer des illusions. Il en avait eu une bien belle démonstration peu de temps auparavant…

D'ailleurs, à peine eut-il pensé cela que des jets de flammes s'élancèrent depuis le sol. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était plus que suffocante, à tel point même que Byakuran faillit se prendre dans le piège. N'étant pas un illusionniste, mais en connaissant les moindres recoins, il sourit de satisfaction et s'élança droit sur la jeune fille.

C'est alors qu'une véritable barrière végétale de lotus se forma entre eux deux, stoppant l'affrontement net. Aria, stupéfaite et reprenant peu à peu son calme face à un tel spectacle, se tourna derechef pour regarder dans la baignoire le corps de Mukuro. Ce dernier émit une sorte de gémissement plaintif avant de se redresser en soutenant son front d'une de ses mains. La brune en fit tomber son arme et ne parvint à bouger, toute flammes se dissipant instantanément. Le jeune homme la regarda. Il soupira en souriant, amusé et satisfait tout en étant, d'une certaine manière, détaché. Il se redressa de tout son long et sortit de ce bain de sang, dans le sens propre du terme. Il était trempé et ensanglanté, chose plutôt répugnante sur le coup… Il se sentait humide et trop hydraté, sa peau en partie ramollie. Constatant néanmoins que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, il s'avança à elle, mettant de côté ce qui le dérangeait pour le moment.

- L'idée de te venger car tu me croyais mort était bien plus que folle, commença-il simplement. Tu le sais pourtant surpuissant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne me contrôlais plus… dit-elle, les yeux baissés.

- Sujette à un tel état par passion, s'amusa-t-il, en voila un bien beau portrait.

Leur discussion s'acheva néanmoins par le brisement de la barrière. Byakuran trôna sur les illusions végétales réduites à un médiocre état, tout sourire, sa folie et son excitation s'approchant de leur apogée.

- La belle aux bois dormant est à nouveau éveillée à ce que je vois, constata le décoloré.

- Hinhinhin… La belle aux bois dormant dis-tu ?

A peine sa phrase fut-elle achevée que d'innombrables pillés de flammes surgirent de tous les côtés. Byakuran ne cessa de fixé le brun lui faisant face, comprenant qu'à présent, il avait affaire à l'illusionniste. Ces deux-là s'échangèrent un même sourire tandis que l'un le regardait tel un fou, et que l'autre le regardait avec amusement. Aria, de son côté, devint spectatrice contre sa volonté. En effet, le fait d'avoir perdue la raison un moment, et avec intensité, l'avait affaiblie. Ainsi, la puissance des illusions de Mukuro affectait d'hors et déjà son esprit.

Les flammes dansèrent autours d'eux, le sol craquelant et s'effondrant même tandis que les deux hommes livraient bataille au combat rapproché. Aria avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre ce qu'il se passait et, finalement, sentant une autre puissance oppresser son esprit, elle tomba dans un sommeil proche du coma, en quelque sorte. Cette puissance à nouveau présente n'était autre que celle de Byakuran. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien de comparable sur le plan des techniques ou de la force. Peut être Aria avait-elle été forcé de s'assoupir à un tel moment pour que personne d'autre qu'eux ne sachent à quoi ressemblait un pareil combat ? Qui sait…


	13. Chapter 13

_**C**__**hapitre 12**_

Enveloppée d'un drap immaculé sur un lit d'urgence, Aria s'éveilla doucement, une perfusion au bras gauche. Sa vue encore brouillée, elle cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux avant d'enfin stabiliser sa vue. Au dessus d'elle, un plafond gris. Elle se redressa, sujette à d'horrible maux de tête, et scruta tranquillement la pièce. Elle ressemblait un peu à une salle d'opération… Sans pour autant rien lui inspirer en particulier. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, chose vaine sur le coup.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant place à un adolescent châtain, la coupe en pétard, en quelque sorte. Il portait un uniforme de lycéen et paraissait des plus innocents avec son inquiétude clairement visible. Aria le dévisagea un moment puis il s'avança, lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

- Je suis si heureux que tu n'es rien ! Quant on t'a retrouvé, j'ai eu si peur qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Baissant les yeux, la brune hocha négativement la tête. Son esprit était encore bien embrumé… Le jeune homme lui expliqua alors la situation : Chrome avait reçue un « appel » de Mukuro, celui-ci lui indiquant une ruelle perdue dans la ville. De là, ils l'avaient trouvé…

- Tu es… Tsuna ? demanda alors la brune, des yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Oui, sourit-il. Enfin, je viens de dix ans dans le passé…

Ouvrant alors comme jamais ses yeux et prise d'une angoisse soudaine, Aria agrippa les vêtements de Tsuna. Venant tout juste de récupérer chacun de ses souvenirs, elle tenta d'aligner ses mots, vainement… Sa panique ne cessait de s'accroître, l'empêchant toute réflexion posée, elle ne savait par où commencer.

C'est alors qu'arrivèrent les amis de Tsuna. Tous de plutôt bonne humeur, ils remarquèrent l'état de folie de la jeune femme, celle-ci face au dixième Vongola. Ils s'approchèrent tous, tentant de la calmer et de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tsuna la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Elle ne faisait que le regarder. Ses yeux reflétaient ses sentiments et, bien plus encore, les moments qu'elle avait passé dans la base ennemie… Spectateur de pareilles scènes, l'adolescent finit par comprendre, et même ressentir, tout ce qu'Aria éprouvait. Il s'approcha alors, tremblant. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais il ne savait quoi lui dire. Il voulait la rassurer, mais comment faire si, même lui, n'avait la certitude de rien du tout ? Il était bouleversé…

Tout doucement, près d'elle, il s'empara de ses mains et ne la quitta pas des yeux, cherchant à la calmer. Il savait que, tout comme lui, elle pouvait comprendre en un regard, mais encore fallait-il qu'il sache comment lui démontrer… Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle comprenne de travers. Peur qu'elle ne devienne de plus en plus folle. Peur de la perdre sous ses yeux.

Spectateurs d'un pareil spectacle, les autres les regardaient sans rien dire, n'ayant véritablement rien compris de ce qu'il se passait… Tsuna ouvrit alors la bouche, conscient qu'il ne pouvait, de toute manière, pas lui cacher.

- Désolé Aria, mais… Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Mukuro…

Vidée sur place, et en un instant, la jeune femme sentit tous ses muscles la lâcher. Elle tenta de dénicher la moindre lueur de malice dans le regard de Tsuna, lui montrant ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, mais il n'en fut rien… Elle baissa alors le visage et se laissa tomber contre son lit, contemplant le plafond de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Tous la regardèrent, inquiet de son état. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, loin de là même.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus plat et oppressant possible. Personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit quant, enfin, Aria ouvrit la bouche.

_- « Un feu qui brûle en éteint un autre ; une douleur est amoindrie par la vivacité d'une autre douleur »… _Plutôt vrai, vous ne trouvez pas ? commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai à nouveau risqué ma vie pour finalement revenir sans lui…

Rouvrant tout doucement ses yeux, elle laissa quelques larmes perlées le long de ses joues, son sourire faussement heureux ne quittant ses lèvres. Personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu Mukuro et c'était bien à cause de cette incertitude qu'elle pleurait. Elle était angoissée, elle craignait d'avoir perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde… Celui qui l'avait, en quelque sorte, sauvé de ses propres ténèbres. Elle ne parvenait à se dire qu'il était encore en vie, elle avait peur. Peur que ses pressentiments ne soient vrais, peur que cet appel d'urgence pour la récupérer n'est été donné avant sa propre fin…

Elle craignait le monde sans lui, tout simplement.


End file.
